finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyclone (Final Fantasy II)
The Cyclone, also known as the Whirlwind, is a giant artificial tornado that the Emperor unleashes to subdue the Kingdom of Fynn in Final Fantasy II. It contains a fortress inside, where the Emperor himself controls his weapon and watches the destruction caused by it. The fortress is composed of seven floors and is filled with imperial troops and fiends, as well as corridors with electrified panels that hurt whoever steps on them. The Emperor's chambers, as well as the great hall is located on the top of the floating building. Story By the time the party leaves the Mysidian Tower with the Ultima Tome, the Cyclone has already destroyed the towns of Altair, Gatrea, Paloom and Poft, and has begun to approach Fynn in order to obliterate it as well. Firion, Maria, Guy, and Ricard summon the last Wyvern of Deist at Fynn Castle to fly into the vortex, and must work their way to the top, where the Emperor awaits. When encountering the Emperor, he judged the Wild Roses to not be important enough for him to slaughter. He then sends a few teams of Royal Guards to deal with them. After several squadrons of Guards are defeated, the Emperor calls two more Royal Guards and a Wood Golem to his side and attacks the party himself, seeing them as a definite threat by that point. The party manages to defeat him and his allies in battle and leaves the Cyclone, thinking that their adventure is finally over. Items Enemies 1F * 18.8% Cockatrice x3-7 * 18.8% Captain x1-2, Hill Gigas, Bomb x0-2 * 18.8% Big Horn x1-4 * 18.8% Vampire Girl x2-6, Vampire Lady * 9.4% Wood Golem, Royal Guard x0-2 * 9.4% Lamia x1-2, Captain x0-3 * 4.7% Devil's Bloom, Gottos x0-2 * 1.6% Royal Guard x2-4 2F * 18.8% Cockatrice x3-7 * 18.8% Captain x1-2, Hill Gigas, Bomb x0-2 * 18.8% Vampire Girl x2-6, Vampire Lady * 18.8% Wood Golem, Royal Guard x0-2 * 9.4% Lamia x1-2, Captain x0-3 * 9.4% Devil's Bloom, Gottos x0-2 * 4.7% Royal Guard x2-4 * 1.6% Wood Golem x1-2 3F * 18.8% Cockatrice x3-7 * 18.8% Captain x1-2, Hill Gigas, Bomb x0-2 * 18.8% Wood Golem, Royal Guard x0-2 * 18.8% Lamia x1-2, Captain x0-3 * 9.4% Devil's Bloom, Gottos x0-2 * 9.4% Royal Guard x2-4 * 4.7% Wood Golem x1-2 * 1.6% Eyemoeba x1-2, Malboro Terra x0-2 4F * 18.8% Cockatrice x3-7 * 18.8% Wood Golem, Royal Guard x0-2 * 18.8% Lamia x1-2, Captain x0-3 * 18.8% Devil's Bloom, Gottos x0-2 * 9.4% Royal Guard x2-4 * 9.4% Wood Golem x1-2 * 4.7% Eyemoeba x1-2, Malboro Terra x0-2 * 1.6% Wizard x2-5 5F * 18.8% Wood Golem, Royal Guard x0-2 * 18.8% Lamia x1-2, Captain x0-3 * 18.8% Devil's Bloom, Gottos x0-2 * 18.8% Royal Guard x2-4 * 9.4% Wood Golem x1-2 * 9.4% Eyemoeba x1-2, Malboro Terra x0-2 * 4.7% Wizard x2-5 * 1.6% Wizard x1-3, Captain x0-3 * General x1-2 (Monster-in-a-box) 6F * 18.8% Lamia x1-2, Captain x0-3 * 18.8% Devil's Bloom, Gottos x0-2 * 18.8% Royal Guard x2-4 * 18.8% Wood Golem x1-2 * 9.4% Eyemoeba x1-2, Malboro Terra x0-2 * 9.4% Wizard x2-5 * 4.7% Wizard x1-3, Captain x0-3 * 1.6% Killer Mantis x1-4, Vampire Girl x1-2 * Green Dragon (Monster-in-a-box) 7F * Royal Guard x2-4 (Scripted, fought twice) * Royal Guard x2, Wood Golem, Emperor (Boss) Musical themes The background music inside the Cyclone is the "Imperial Army Theme". Other appearances Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FFII_Cyclone_Map.png|Cyclone's Map (GBA). FFII NES Cyclone WM.png|Cyclone on the World Map (NES). FF II NES - Cyclone First Floor.jpg|Cyclone's First Floor (NES). FF II NES - Cyclone Second Floor.jpg|Cyclone's Second Floor (NES). FF II NES - Cyclone Third Floor.jpg|Cyclone's Third Floor (NES). FF II NES - Cyclone Fourth Floor.jpg|Cyclone's Fourth Floor (NES). FF II NES - Cyclone Fifth Floor.jpg|Cyclone's Fifth Floor (NES). FF II NES - Cyclone Sixth Floor.jpg|Cyclone's Sixth Floor (NES). FF II NES - Cyclone Seventh Floor.jpg|Cyclone's Seventh Floor (NES). FFII_Cyclone_PSX.jpg|Cyclone (PS). FFII Cyclone WM PS.png|Cyclone on the World Map (PS). FFII Cyclone PS.png|Cyclone (PS). Cyclone BG NES.gif|Battle background (NES). FFII Cyclone BG PS.png|Battle background (PS). FFII Background Cyclone.PNG|battle background (PSP). FFII Cyclone2 GBA.png|Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). FFII Cyclone WM GBA.png|Cyclone on the World Map (GBA). FFII Cyclone GBA.png|Cyclone (GBA). FFRK The Cyclone JP FFII.png|The Japanese dungeon image for The Cyclone in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Etymology Trivia * The [[Sky Fortress Bahamut|Sky Fortress Bahamut]] in Final Fantasy XII bears a strong conceptual resemblance to the Cyclone. es:Ciclón (Final Fantasy II) Category:Locations in Final Fantasy II Category:Castles